


Supernatural Song Parodys

by dragonpyre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 11,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonpyre/pseuds/dragonpyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few song parodys with an SPN twist to them</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Twelve Days of Chistmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first ever fic, leave an comments or suggestions if you like, creative criticism is extremely encouraged, and if you have any recommendations, feel free to leave them in the comments as well!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Twelve Days of Christmas or Supernatural

On the first day of SPN, Chuck Shirley gave to me, a mother burning on the ceiling.

On the second day of SPN, Chuck Shirley gave to me, two hunting brothers,

On the third day of SPN, Chuck Shirley gave to me, three hellhounds,

On the fourth day of SPN, Chuck Shirley four arch angels,

On the fifth day of SPN, Chuck Shirley gave to me, five female characters!

On the sixth day of SPN, Chuck Shirley gave to me, six broken seals,

On the seventh day of SPN, Chuck Shirley gave to me, seven sinning demons,

On the eight day of SPN, Chuck Shirley gave to me, eight silver daggers,

On the ninth day of SPN, Chuck Shirley gave to me, nine rounds of rock salt,

On the tenth day of SPN, Chuck Shirley gave to me, ten ghosts a’ haunting,

On the eleventh day of SPN, Chuck Shirley gave to me, eleven types of pie,

On the twelfth day of SPN, Chuck Shirley gave to me, twelve classic rock songs,


	2. We Are Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own We Are Young by Fun or Supernatural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and creative criticism is very welcome. Song request as well! And this song is from dean's POV.

Give me a second I,  
I need to get my story straight,  
My friends are now all dead and gone ‘cause I was always just too late,  
My angel he’s waiting for me just inside the car,  
My necklace was abducted by him while on a search for God and,  
I know I gave it to him months ago,  
And now I’m trying to forget,  
But between the road and hunting things,  
The faults in my activities, you know  
I’m trying hard to let it go,  
So if by the time the hunts over,  
And you fell like falling down,  
I’ll carry you home.

Tonight,  
We are bros,  
So let’s set some bones on fire,  
They will burn brighter than the sun.

Tonight,  
We are bros,  
So let’s go and blare some rock song,  
And sing along in the night.

Now I know I’m not,  
All that I want,  
I guess that I, I just thought,  
Maybe we could find new ways to build me up,  
‘Cause I’m broken down,  
Won’t admit it now,  
So let’s go hunt some hell spawn right now.

Tonight,  
We are bros,  
So let’s set dome bones on fire,  
They will burn brither than the sun.  
.

Tonight,  
We are bros,  
So let’s go and blare some rock songs,  
And sing alone in the night.

Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)

And Cas is on my side (Nananananana)  
I have no reason to run (Nananananana)  
So will someone come and carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
The angels never will die (Nananananana)  
But I can hear them cry (Nananananana)  
So will someone come and carry me home (Nananananana)

Tonight,  
We are bros,  
So let’s set some bones of fire,  
They will burn brighter than the sun.

Tonight,  
We are bros,  
So let’s go and blare some rock song,  
And sing along in the night.

So if by the time the hunts over,  
And you feel like falling down,  
I’ll carry you home tonight.


	3. Shake It Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It Off by Taylor Swift or Supernatural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! This chapter is in honer of the lovely Hillywood show parody, with my own version of the lyrics. And as always, comments and critiques are welcome as are song requests. And this song is from Dean's POV (obviously) about the mark of Cain (and the "hunt it off" bit is like in season 10 he would hunt to satisfy the mark so it actually does make since. And the "turn it off" is him suppressing it). Enjoy!

I got too much pain  
Got nothing in my brain,  
That’s what monsters say, mmm-mmm  
That’s what monsters say, mmm-mmm

I go on too many drives,  
But I can’t stay alive,  
At least, that’s what reapers say, mmm-mmm  
That’s what reapers say, mmm-mmm

But I keep willing,  
Can’t stop, won’t stop killing,  
It’s like I got this red mark,  
On my arm,  
Saying “You have to use the blade”,

‘Cause the vamps are gonna suck, suck, suck, suck, suck,  
And the demons gonna grunt, grunt, grunt, grunt, grunt,  
Baby, I’m just gonna hunt, hunt, hunt, hunt, hunt,  
I hunt it off,  
I hunt it off,  
Ghost bones gonna burn, burn, burn, burn, burn,  
And the angels gonna learn, learn, learn, learn, learn,  
Baby, I’m just gonna turn, turn, turn, turn, turn,  
I turn it off,  
I turn it off,

I never miss a shot,  
I’m clever on the spot,  
And that’s what they don’t see, mmm-mmm  
That’s what they don’t see, mmm-mmm

I’m hunting on my own, (hunting on my own)  
I pick the monsters as I go, (monsters as I go)  
And that’s what they don’t know, mmm-mmm  
That’s what they don’t know, mmm-mmm

But I keep willing,  
Can’t stop,  
Won’t stop killing,  
It’s like I got this red mark,  
On my arm,  
Saying “You have to use the blade”,

‘Cause the vamps are gonna suck, suck, suck, suck, suck,  
And the demons gonna grunt, grunt, grunt, grunt, grunt,  
Baby, I’m just gonna hunt, hunt, hunt, hunt, hunt,  
I hunt it off,  
I hunt it off,  
Ghost bones gonna burn, burn, burn, burn, burn,  
And the angels gonna learn, learn, learn, learn, learn,  
Baby, I’m just gonna turn, turn, turn, turn, turn,  
I turn it off,  
I turn it off,

I hunt it off,  
I hunt it off,  
I, I, I hunt it off,  
I hunt it off,  
I, I, I hunt it off,  
I hunt it off,  
I, I, I hunt it off,  
I hunt it off

Hey, hey, hey,  
Just think,  
While you’ve been getting down and out about the dirty, dirty ghosts of the world,  
You could have been getting down to this sick hunt,

My ex-friend brought his new witch friend,  
She’s like “Oh my god!” But I’m just gonna fight,  
And to the demon over there with the hella good hair,  
Wont you come on over handsome?  
We can fight,  
Fight,  
Fight,

‘Cause the vamps are gonna suck, suck, suck, suck, suck,  
And the demons gonna grunt, grunt, grunt, grunt, grunt,  
Baby, I’m just gonna hunt, hunt, hunt, hunt, hunt,  
I hunt it off,  
I hunt it off,  
Ghost bones gonna burn, burn, burn, burn, burn,  
And the angels gonna learn, learn, learn, learn, learn,  
Baby, I’m just gonna turn, turn, turn, turn, turn,  
I turn it off,  
I turn it off,

I hunt it off,  
I hunt it off,  
I, I, I hunt it off,  
I hunt it off,  
I, I, I hunt it off,  
I hunt it off,  
I, I, I hunt it off,  
I hunt it off

I hunt it off,  
I hunt it off,  
I, I, I hunt it off,  
I hunt it off,  
I, I, I hunt it off,  
I hunt it off,  
I, I, I hunt it off,  
I hunt it off

I hunt it off,  
I hunt it off,  
I, I, I hunt it off,  
I hunt it off,  
I, I, I hunt it off,  
I hunt it off,  
I, I, I hunt it off,  
I hunt it off


	4. One Day more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own One Day More from Les Miserable or Supernatural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this parody takes place right before the season 7 finale, and, if you care to leave a kudo or a comment feel free. And as always I'm taking song suggestions so if you have any, leave them in the comments. Enjoy!

**Valjean** -Sam

 **Marius** -Castiel

 **Cosette** -Dean

 **Eponine** -Meg

 **Enjolras** -Crowley

 **Javert** -Dick

 **Thenardier’s** -Vampires

 **Students** -Angels

 

 **Sam:** One fight more,

Another fight another destiny,

This never-ending road to cavalry,

Leviathans who know my sins,

Will surly come to kill again,

One fight more.

 

 **Castiel** : I did not live until today,

How did I fall from Heaven for you?

 

 **Sam** : One fight more.

 

 **Dean and Castiel** : Tomorrow we’ll be worlds away,

And for you what’s there I would not do?

 

 **Meg** : One more fight I’ll lose alone.

 

 **Dean and Castiel** : Will we ever meet again?

 

 **Meg** : One more fight with him not caring.

 

 **Dean and Castiel** : I was born to be with you.

 

 **Meg** : What a life I might have known.

 

 **Dean and Castiel** : And I swear I will save you.

 

 **Meg** : But he never saw me there.

 

 **Crowley** : One more fight before I rule.

 

 **Castiel** : Do I follow where he goes?

 

 **Crowley** : At the kingdom of the damned.

 

 **Castiel** : Shall I join his brother there?

 

 **Crowley** : Where the souls will all be tortured.

 

 **Castiel** : Do I stay; and do I dare?

 

 **Crowley** : Will you take your place with me?

 

 **All** : The time is now, the fight is here.

 

 **Sam** : One fight more!

 

 **Dick** : One fight more ‘till revelations,

We will eat the humans up,

We’ll be ready for these brothers,

They will wet themselves with blood!

 

 **Vampires** : Watch ‘em run amuck,

Bite them as they fall,

Never know your luck when there’s a free-for-all,

Here’s a little ‘nip’,

There’s a little ‘touch’,

Most of them are stoners,

So they won’t miss much!

 

 **Angels** : One fight to a new beginning,

Raise the flag of heaven high,

Every angel will be free,

Every angel will be free,

There’s a new God for the taking,

There’s a new God for the world.

 

 **All** : Do you hear the people sing?

 

 **Castiel** : My place is here,

I stand with you!

 

 **Sam** : One fight more!

 

 **Dean and Castiel** : I did not live until today.

 

 **Meg** : One more fight all on my own!

 

 **Dean and Castiel** : How can I live when we are parted?

 

 **Dick** : We will eat these people’s heroes,

We will follow where they go,

We will steal their little prophet,

We will know the things they know.

 

 **Sam** : One fight more!

 

 **Dean and Castiel** : Tomorrow we’ll be worlds away.

 

 **Meg** : What a life I might have known.

 

 **Dean and Castiel** : And yet with you my world has started.

 

 **Dick** : One more fight till revelations,

We will eat the humans up,

We’ll be ready for these brothers.

 

 **Vampires** : Watch ‘em run amuck,

Bite them as they fall,

Never know your luck,

When there’s a free-for-all!

 

 **Sam** : Tomorrow we’ll be far away,

Tomorrow is the judgment day.

 

 **All** : Tomorrow we’ll discover,

What our God in heaven has in store,

One more clash,

One more brawl,

One fight more!


	5. Blank Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Blank Space by Taylor Swift or Supernatural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, so I have another destiel themed song (surprise). And this song is from Dean's POV. Leave a comment or kudo if you want, and if you have any suggestions for songs, leave them in the comments. Enjoy!

Nice to meet you, where you been?  
I can show you incredible things,  
Magic,  
Madness,  
Heaven,  
Sin,  
Saw you there and I thought,  
Oh my god, look at that face,  
You look like my next mistake,  
Love’s a game, wanna play?

New weapons, clothes and gun,  
I can read you like a magazine,  
Ain’t it funny rumors run,  
And I know you Lazarused me,  
So hey, let’s be friends,  
I’m dying to see how this one ends,  
Grab your trench coat and my hand,  
I can make an angel good for Armageddon.

So it’s gonna be forever,  
Or you’re gonna go down with all,  
You can tell me when it’s over,  
Whether it was worth the fall,  
Got a long list of ex-angels,  
They’ll tell you I’m insane,  
‘Cause you know I hunt the monsters,  
And you love the game!

‘Cause we hunt and we’re stupid,  
We’ll take this way too far,  
It’ll leave you breathless,  
Or on a burning pyre,  
Gotta long list of dead lovers,  
They’ll tell you I’ve got pain,  
But I gotta a blank space buddy,  
And I’ll write your name.

Luci’s crypt, almost died,  
I could break angel mind-control,  
Angel tablet, so you lied,  
You’re an angel, buddy, I’m your Dean,  
Find out where you went,  
Pray for you ‘till I’m spent,  
Wait, the worst it coming, yet.

Screaming, crying, perfect storms,  
I can make all the trails turn,  
Old bunker filled with swords,  
Keep you second guessing like,  
“Oh my Dad, what’s with Dean?”  
I get drunk on cheap whiskey,  
But you’ll come back each time you leave,  
‘Cause darling, I’m a nightmare dressed like a daydream.

So it’s gonna be forever,  
Or you’re gonna go down with all,  
You can tell me when it’s over,  
Whether it was worth the fall,  
Got a long list of ex-angels,  
They’ll tell you I’m insane,  
‘Cause you know I hunt the monsters,  
And you love the game!

‘Cause we hunt and we’re stupid,  
We’ll take this way too far,  
It’ll leave you breathless,  
Or on a burning pyre,  
Gotta long list of dead lovers,  
They’ll tell you I’ve got pain,  
But I gotta a blank space buddy,  
And I’ll write your name.

We only want love if it’s torture,  
Don’t say I didn’t say, I didn’t warn ya,  
We only want love if it’s torture, Don’t say I didn’t say, I didn’t warn ya

So it’s gonna be forever,  
Or you’re gonna go down with all,  
You can tell me when it’s over,  
Whether it was worth the fall,  
Got a long list of ex-angels,  
They’ll tell you I’m insane,  
‘Cause you know I hunt the monsters,  
And you love the game!

‘Cause we hunt and we’re stupid,  
We’ll take this way too far,  
It’ll leave you breathless,  
Or on a burning pyre,  
Gotta long list of dead lovers,  
They’ll tell you I’ve got pain,  
But I gotta a blank space buddy,  
And I’ll write your name.


	6. Bad Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Bad Blood by Taylor Swift or Supernatural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the last Taylor Swift song, I SWEAR. Anyways, this is set in season 7 and it's Dean's POV (again) talking to Cas. Leave a comment or a kudo if you like, and if you have a song suggestion, leave it in the comments. Enjoy!

‘Cause, buddy, now we got black blood,  
You know it used to be sad love,  
So take a look what you’ve done,  
‘Cause, buddy, now we got black blood,  
Hey.

And now we got leviathans,  
And they’re really bad villains,  
You just had to be God,  
And, buddy, now we got black blood,  
Hey.

Did you have to do this? I was thinking that you could be trusted.  
Did you have to ruin our relationship? Now it’s all busted.  
Did you have to break Sam, when he was weak? Buddy, I was worried.  
And go all crazy, wouldn’t fight Dick and you’re frustrating at me.

Oh, it’s so sad to think about the good times, you and I.

‘Cause, buddy, now we got black blood.  
You know it used to be sad love.  
So take a look what you’ve done.  
‘Cause, buddy, now we got black blood.  
Hey.

And now we got leviathans,  
And they’re really bad villains,  
You just had to be God,  
And, buddy, now we got black blood,  
Hey.

Did you think we’d be fine? Still got Sam’s wall falling down inside,  
So don’t think it’s in the past, these kinda wounds they last and they last,  
Now did you forget me? All these demons won’t let it be,  
And time can heal but this wont, you broke Sam’s head, and it won’t let him go.

Oh, it’s so sad to think about the good times, you and I.

‘Cause, buddy, now we got black blood.  
You know it used to be sad love,  
So take a look what you’ve done,  
‘Cause, buddy, now we got black blood,  
Hey.

And buddy, now we got leviathans,  
And they’re bad villains,  
You just had to be God,  
And, buddy, now we got black blood,  
Hey.

Band-aids don’t fix stab-wound holes,  
You say sorry but it’s old,  
If you live like that, you live with ghosts (ghosts),  
Band-aids don’t fix stab-wound holes,  
You say sorry but it’s old,  
If you live like that, you live with ghosts (ghosts),  
If you love like that, your grace goes cold.

‘Cause, buddy, now we got black blood,  
You know it used to be sad love,  
So take a look what you’ve done,  
‘Cause, buddy, now we got black blood,  
Hey.

And now we got leviathans,  
And they’re really bad villains,  
You just had to be God,  
And, buddy, now we got black blood,  
Hey.

‘Cause, buddy, now we got black blood,  
You know it used to be sad love,  
So take a look what you’ve done,  
‘Cause, buddy, now we got black blood,  
Hey.

And now we got leviathans,  
And they’re really bad villains,  
You just had to be God,  
And, buddy, now we got black blood,  
Hey.


	7. Shut Up And Dance With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Shut Up and Dance With me by Walk The Moon or Supernatural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back again. This chapter is from Cas' POV towards Dean and is ambiguous in the timeline. I you have any song suggestions, leave them in the comments, and if you want, leave a kudo or a comment. Enjoy!

“Oh don’t you dare go back,  
Just stay with Sam and me.”  
I said, “You’re holding back.”  
He said, “Shut up and fight with me!”  
This human is my destiny,  
He said, “Woah-oh-woah,  
Shut up and fight with me!”

We are the hunters of demons,  
The powerful, physical, wayward sons,  
Hopeless to the fate of Armageddon,  
Oh, we’re bound to win together,  
Bound to win together.

He took my arm,  
I don’t how it happened,  
We killed demons and said,

“Oh don’t you dare go back,  
Just stay with Sam and me.”  
I said, “You’re holding back,”  
He said, “Shut up and fight with me!”  
This human is my destiny,  
He said, “Woah-oh-woah,  
Shut up and fight with me!”

A flannel shirt and some ripped up jeans,  
My homio, Romeo angel dream,  
I felt it in my grace as he looked at me,  
I knew we were bound to win together,  
Bound to win together.

He took my arm,  
I don’t know how it happened,  
We killed demons and said,

“Oh don’t you dare go back,  
Just stay with Sam and me.”  
I said, “You’re holding back.”  
He said, “Shut up and fight with me!”

Oh, come on boy!

Deep in his eyes,  
I think I see the future,  
I realize this is my last chance.

He took my arm,  
I don’t know how it happened,  
We killed demons and said,

“Oh don’t you dare go back,  
Just stay with Sam and me.”  
I said, “You’re holding back,”  
He said, “Shut up and fight with me!”  
This human is my destiny,  
He said, “Woah-oh-woah,  
Shut up and fight!”

“Oh don’t you dare go back,  
Just stay with Sam and me.”  
I said, “You’re holding back,”  
He said, “Shut up and fight with me!”  
This human is my destiny,  
He said, “Woah-oh-woah,  
Shut up and fight with me!”

“Woah-oh-woah, shut up and fight with me,  
Woah-oh-woah, shut up and fight with me!”


	8. Jingle Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Jingle bells or Supernatural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was unable to get to my computer, but I'm back! This parody takes place at the end of season 6 and goes through season 7 and ends at the season 8 finale. Enjoy!

Driving down the road,  
In a ’67 car,  
Over the states we go,  
Drinking in the bars.

The classic music blares,  
Making Sammy glare,  
What fun it is to go around,  
Hunting monster down,

Jingle Hell’s unholy bells,  
Crowley is the king,  
Cas is God,  
And now he’s not,  
Oh fuck we’re in deep.

The leviathans are free,  
Dick is not so clean,  
So we must find the perfect time,  
To go to purgatory.

Jingle Hell’s unholy bells,  
Dean Winchester’s back,  
Sam is fine,  
Monsters in line,  
Cas is on the rack.

And now we’re nearly dead,  
It’s not Cas in his head,  
Gay love will break through everything,  
And save lives in the end.

Jungle Hell’s unholy bells,  
We didn’t close the gates,  
Now heavens falling,  
Monsters calling,  
We’re playing with the fates.


	9. Call Me Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen or Supernatural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is from Cas' point of view and spans seasons 4-9 and is pretty destiel heavy. Leave kudos or a comment if you like, and if you have any song suggestions, leave them in the comments. Enjoy!

I rescued you from your Hell  
Don’t ask me I’ll never tell,  
I look to you as I fell,  
But now you are my way.

I trade my grace for the trails,  
Angel wings and all my styles,  
I wasn’t looking for this,  
But now you are my way.

Your stare was holding,  
Ripped jeans,  
Skin was showing,  
Hot hellfire blowing,  
Are you going to drive baby?

Hey I just saved you,  
And this is crazy,  
I pulled you from hell,  
Pray to me maybe?

It’s hard to be right with you baby,  
But I’m an angel,  
Pray to me maybe?

Hey I just saved you,  
And this is crazy,  
I pulled you from Hell,  
Pray to me maybe?

And all the angels,  
Try to change me,  
But I fell for you,  
Pray to me maybe?

You took your time the trial,  
I took no time with denial,  
You left me in a dead pile,  
But still you are my way.

I beg and barrow and bleed,  
Had sex and then she stabbed me,  
I didn’t know you would feel it,  
But you are my way.

You stare was holding,  
Ripped jeans,  
Skin was showing,  
Hot hellfire blowing,  
Are you going to drive baby?

Hey I just saved you,  
And this is crazy,  
I pulled you from hell,  
Pray to me maybe?

It’s hard to be right with you baby,  
But I’m an angel,  
Pray to me maybe?

Hey I just saved you,  
And this is crazy,  
I pulled you from Hell,  
Pray to me maybe?

And all the angels,  
Try to change me,  
But I fell for you,  
Pray to me maybe?

Before you came into my life,  
I was a good man,  
I was a good man,  
I was a good, good man.

Before you came into my life,  
I was a good man,  
And you should know that,  
I was a good, good man.

It’s hard to be right with you baby,  
But I’m an angel,  
Pray to me maybe.

Hey I just saved you,  
And this is crazy,  
I pulled you from Hell,  
Pray to me maybe?

And all the angels,  
Try to change me,  
But I fell for you,  
Pray to me maybe?

Before you came into my life,  
I was a good man,  
I was a good man,  
I was a good, good man.

Before you came into my life,  
I was a good man,  
And you should know that.

Pray to me maybe!


	10. Cups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Cups by Pitch Perfect or Supernatural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again readers, this song is from Dean's POV and takes place right before his fight with Metadouche in the season 9 finale. He's talking to Sam in this one. If you want, leave kudos or a comment, and if you have song suggestions, leave them in the comments. Enjoy!

I got my first blade to go kill Metatron  
A mark from Cain for the way  
And I sure would like you to stay away,  
‘Cause I’m leaving forever, what do you say.

When I’m gone,  
When I’m gone,  
You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone,  
You’re gonna miss me by my fight,  
You’re gonna miss me by my bite, oh,  
You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone.

When I’m gone,  
When I’m gone,  
You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone,  
You’re gonna miss me by my car,  
You’re gonna miss me from afar, oh,  
You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone.

I got my first blade to go kill Metatron,  
The one with the reapers blood,  
It’s a jawbone,  
It’s got ridges,  
It’s sharp enough for angels,  
And it sure would look poorly in you.

When I’m gone,  
When I’m gone,  
You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone,  
You’re gonna miss me by my car,  
You’re gonna miss me from afar, oh,  
You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone.

When I’m gone,  
When I’m gone,  
You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone,  
You’re gonna miss me by my fight,  
You’re gonna miss me by my bite, oh,  
You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone.

When I’m gone,  
When I’m gone,  
You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone,  
You’re gonna miss me by my car,  
You’re gonna miss me from afar, oh,  
You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone.


	11. Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Style by Taylor Swift or Supernatural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH! I'm sorry! I lied about no more Taylor Swift. I know I said I had made my last Taylor Swift parody, but this wouldn't stay out of my head and I had to write it down. I didn't mean to. Anyways, this song is actually heavily inspired by Deansass' tumblr post where they made a little parody to this, so most of the credit goes to her. I'm sure there are some original lyrics in here somewhere. This song is a fanfic readers point of view to an AO3 writer, and is about destiel, it'll be obvious. Enjoy!

Midnight,  
I go and click a rec, no headline,  
A long read,  
Could end in burning angst or ecstasy,  
Read a chapter or two, oh, it’s been a while since I have even heard from you (heard from you).

And I should just drop it and leave ‘cause I,  
Know exactly where this leads but I,  
Read all the fluff and smut this time.

You got that Cas/Dean gay dream look in your eye,  
And I got that good fanfiction rec that you like,  
And when we go to all cons, we go back every time,  
‘Cause this ship won’t go out of style,  
This ship won’t go out of style.

You got that long fic, part smut, slash AU,  
And I got those kudos, favorite, and a review,  
And when we go shipping now, we come back every time,  
‘Cause this ship won’t go out of style,  
This ship won’t go out of style.

So it goes,  
I can’t keep my tired eyes on my phone,  
In my home,  
Lights are off, I’m pulling up my coat, hmm, yeah,  
I say, “I heard, that you’ve been writing fanfic for some other show.”

They write, “What you’ve read is true bit I,”  
“Can’t stop writing about this,” and I…  
I said, “I’ve been there, too, a few times.”

You got that Cas/Dean gay dream look in your eye,  
And I got that good fanfiction rec that you like,  
And when we go to all cons, we go back every time,  
‘Cause this ship won’t go out of style,  
This ship won’t go out of style.

You got that long fic, part smut, slash AU,  
And I got those kudos, favorite, and a review,  
And when we go shipping now, we come back every time,  
‘Cause this ship won’t go out of style,  
This ship won’t go out of style.

Write me fluff,  
Just write me fluff, yeah,  
Just write me fluff  
(out of style).

You got that Cas/Dean gay dream look in your eye,  
And I got that good fanfiction rec that you like,  
And when we go to all cons, we go back every time,  
‘Cause this ship won’t go out of style,  
This ship won’t go out of style.


	12. All About That Bass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own All About That Bass by Meghan Trainor or Supernatural (Actually, all credit to this song goes to TwistedLikeMe, who submitted it in the comments).  
> P.S This song is awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! So this song was actually presented to me by one of you lovely readers; TwistedLikeMe (so all credit goes to them). And if you want me to take it down, just say so, I will upload a different song. I only uploaded this one because it's too awesome to ignore. Anyways, this song is about Cas. (Also, i changed "debbil" to "devil" because to me it makes more since, please don't be mad). Anyways, enjoy their work!

It's all about that Grace, 'bout that Grace, no devil,  
It's all about that Grace, 'bout that Grace, no devil,  
It's all about that Grace, 'bout that Grace, no devil,  
It's all about that Grace, 'bout that Grace, Grace-Grace-Grace

His Dad was missin'; No time for Castiel  
Naomi (faker faker!)  
Threw Cas in Angel Jail  
She wiped his angel brain - it wasn't really Cas  
Who killed his angel brothers and knocked Dean upon his ass

But lemme tell you 'bout, The cool part of the story  
Cas and Dean and Benny  
Went to Purgatory  
That's when Dean realized  
Castiel wouldn't stop  
Every inch of him was Angel From the bottom to the top

Yeah, the Father's left heaven and there's angel civil war  
And Cas says there's plenty more trouble for all in store  
His new Grace is stolen and wow is it getting old  
But Lucifer's locked in a cage and Sam's got his soul  
I  
t's all about that Grace, 'bout that Grace, no devil,  
It's all about that Grace, 'bout that Grace, no devil,  
It's all about that Grace, 'bout that Grace, no devil,  
It's all about that Grace, 'bout that Grace, Grace-Grace-Grace

Today the angels fell!  
Dean looked and found his Castiel  
Pumpin' gas and making coffee - well  
Inside you know that  
Every inch of him's still Angel from the bottom to the top

Oh, his Daddy's still absent and angels are runnin' wild  
Castiel has full hands with the heavenly rank and file  
Crowley is loose and Dean's rage is a major worry,  
But we dying to see more of this Supernatural story...

It's all about that Grace, 'bout that Grace, no devil,  
It's all about that Grace, 'bout that Grace, no devil,  
It's all about that Grace, 'bout that Grace, no devil,  
It's all about that Grace, 'bout that Grace, Grace-Grace-Grace...


	13. California Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own California Girls by Katy Perry or Supernatural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this song is one I made a while back, so it's not the best. I'm trying to put a spacer between the the destiel I'm flooding you with. Meanwhile, I'm trying to find more songs to write for this, seeing as i only have two left at the moment. Anyways, this song is just about hunting in general, with no specific POV. And feel free to leave kudos/comment and if you have a song suggestion leave it in the comments. Enjoy!

I know a place,  
Where the guns are really cleaner,  
Cold, dark and wild,  
There must be something in the silver,  
Sippin’ beer and rum,  
Laying in a sleazy motel,  
The fangs,  
Lose their heads,  
Try’na drain a few people (uh-huh).

You could travel the states,  
But nothing comes close,  
To the roughed up roads,  
Once you hunt with them,  
You’ll be fallin’ in deep,  
Oh-oh oh oh-oh.

Hunting brothers,  
They’re unforgettable,  
Denim jeans and leather on top,  
Guns and knives,  
Hidden in their pockets,  
Oh-oh oh oh-oh.

Hunting brothers,  
They’re undeniable,  
Fine, fresh, fierce,  
They got it on lock,  
Saving represent,  
Now put your hands up,  
Oh-oh oh oh-oh.

Sex in a car,  
They don’t mind the leather’s old smell,  
They freak,  
In a jeep,  
No ghosts around that they can tell,

You can travel the states,  
But nothing comes close,  
To the roughed up roads,  
Once you hunt with them,  
You’ll be fallin’ in deep,  
Oh-oh oh oh-oh.

Hunting brothers,  
They’re unforgettable,  
Denam jeans and leather on top,  
Guns and knives,  
Hidden in their pockets,  
Oh-oh oh oh-oh.

Hunting brothers,  
They’re undeniable,  
Fine, fresh, fierce,  
They got it on lock,  
Saving represent,  
Now put your hands up,  
Oh-oh oh oh-oh.


	14. Since U Been Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Since U Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson or Supernatural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again lovely readers. This song is from Dean's POV right atfer Sam left for Stanford. It's not meant to be Wincist but if you want to interpret it that way, feel free, and if you don't, feel free not too. Anyways, feel free to leave Kudos or a comment, and if you have any song suggestions, leave them in the comments. Enjoy!

Here’s the deal,  
We started out close,  
It was cool but you were all morose,  
Yeah yeah,  
Since U been gone.

You dedicated you took your time,  
Wasn’t long ‘till you weren’t mine,  
Yeah yeah,  
Since U been gone.

And all you’d ever hear me say,  
Is how I pictured me with you,  
That’s all you’d ever hear me say.

But since U been gone,  
I can’t breathe for the first time,  
I’m not moving on,  
Yeah, yeah,  
Thanks to you,  
Now I don’t,  
Get what I want,  
Since U been gone.

How do I put it? You couldn’t lie,  
Even fell for those puppy eyes,  
Yeah yeah,  
Since U been gone.

How come I’d never hear you say,  
I just want to stay with you,  
I guess you never felt that way.

But since U been gone,  
I can’t breathe for the first time,  
I’m not moving on,  
Yeah, yeah,  
Thanks to you,  
I don’t get (don’t get) what I want,  
Since U been gone.

You had your chance you blew it,  
Left for school anyways,  
Please come back I just can’t take it,  
Again and again and again and again.

Since U been gone,  
I can’t breathe for the first time,  
I’m not moving on,  
Yeah, yeah,  
Thanks to you (thanks to you),  
I don’t get, don’t get what I want,  
I can’t breathe for the first time,  
I’m not moving on,  
Yeah, yeah,  
Thanks to you (thanks to you),  
I don’t get (don’t get),  
You should know (you should know),  
I don’t get, don’t get what I want,  
Since U been gone,  
Since U been gone,  
Since U been gone.


	15. Carry On Wayward Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Carry On Wayward Son by Kansas or Supernatural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT IS HERE! Yes, I have finely made a Carry On Wayward Son parody (and let me tell you, it wasn't easy). Okay, it was kind of easy. So this song, encompass Supernatural seasons 1 through 5, and its no ones POV. You can leave kudos or a comment if you like, and if you have any song suggestions, leave them in the comments.

Carry on my wayward sons,  
There won’t be peace ‘cuz you aren’t done,  
Don’t bother trying to rest,  
There’ll always be more.

Ah.

Once you killed Azazel and thought you were done,  
But Dean’s soul was sold and he soon he would be gone,  
You tried to stop the evil hellhounds, but they torn him up.

Though Sam could see the events of the future,  
Ruby needed more for him to be stronger,  
Dean was begging for him not to,  
But he did anyway.

Carry one my wayward sons,  
There won’t be peace ‘cuz you aren’t done,  
Don’t bother trying to rest,  
There’ll always be more.

Lucifer was raised despite Dean’s displeasure,  
It was Sam fault and he’s got so much more pressure,  
The apocalypse is commencing,  
Will they continue to say no?

Fighting angels and their swirling emotions,  
They fight onward like a ship in the ocean,  
They hope to land a better fortune,  
But they can’t seem to get their way. 

Carry on my wayward sons,  
There won’t be peace ‘cuz you aren’t done,  
Don’t bother trying to rest,  
There’ll always be more.

Carry On,  
You will always remember,  
Carry on,  
Nothing equals the splendor,  
Now their lives are very empty,  
Surly heaven will hate you.

Carry one my wayward sons,  
There won’t be peace ‘cuz you aren’t done,  
Don’t bother trying to rest,  
There’ll always be more.


	16. Raging Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Raging Fire by Phillip Phillips or Supernatural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! This song takes place while Cas is pulling Dean out of Hell. You can interpret is as destiel, you can not, neither one is wrong. This song is from Dean's POV to Cas. Also, Thank you to thetanglebleghost for informing me that the Pitch Perfect song was only a cover, and I still don't own the original (and for leaving an amazing comment). Anyways, if you want, you can leave kudos and/or a comment, and if you have song suggestions, leave them in the comments. Enjoy!

We are dead in here, burned and razed,  
We are thick and thin ‘til our last days,  
So hold me close and I’ll surrender to your grace,  
You know how to fight and how to save,  
You see every hope I lock away,  
So pull me close and I’ll surrender to your grace.

Before my soul turns black tonight,  
Yeah, well I’ve lived before I died.

So come one, come on, come on,  
Won’t you pull my soul out of this raging fire,  
Come one, come on, come on,  
‘Til I lose control inside this raging fire,  
Inside this raging fire,  
Come on, come on, come on,  
Won’t you pull my soul out of this raging fire.

You know Hell will give and Hell will take,  
All the scars I’ve made will wash away,  
Even though I’ve changed, I’m still here with you,  
If you listen close you’ll hear the sound,  
Of all the ghosts that scream aloud,  
Hold on to what makes you feel,  
Don’t let go, it’s what makes you feel.

If you pulled me out tonight,  
Yeah, I’ll live before I die.

So come one, come on, come on,  
Won’t you pull my soul out of this raging fire,  
Come on, come on, come on,  
‘Til I lose control inside this raging fire,  
Inside this raging fire,  
Come on, come on, come on,  
Won’t you pull my soul out of this raging fire.

Let demons leave us behind,  
Let your heart beat next to mine,  
Before my soul turns black tonight,  
We can live before we die.

Come one, come on, come on,  
Won’t you pull my soul out of this raging fire.

Come one, come one, come on,  
Won’t you pull my soul out of this raging fire,  
Come on, come on, come on,  
‘Til I lose control inside this raging fire,  
Inside this raging fire.


	17. The Only Exception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Only Exception by Paramore or Supernatural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello peeps, this song is Dean's POV to Cas set in no specific season. And if you care to leave kudos/comments feel free, and if you have a song suggestion, leave it in the comments. Enjoy!

When I was younger I saw my mommy die,  
And turn into ash,  
My house burned all down and I watched,  
As my dad took us away from it.

And my daddy swore,  
That he would never let himself forget,  
And that was the day that I promised,  
I’d never look for love if it does not last.

But darling,  
You are the only exception,  
You are the only exception,  
You are the only exception,  
You are the only exception.

Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul,  
That love never lasts,  
And we’ve got to find other ways to make it alone,  
Or keep a straight face.

And I’ve always lived like this,  
Keeping to one night stands sometimes,  
And up until now I’ve sworn to myself,  
That I’m content with loneliness.

But none of it was ever worth the risk.

Well you are the only exception,  
You are the only exception,  
You are the only exception,  
You are the only exception.

I’ve got a lose grip on reality,  
But I can hold on to what’s in front of me here,  
I know you’re leaving in morning when you save me,  
Leave me with some kind of proof you’re not a dream,  
Oh-oh-oh-ohhh.

You are the only exception,  
You are the only exception,  
You are the only exception,  
You are the only exception.

You are the only exception,  
You are the only exception,  
You are the only exception,  
You are the only exception.

And I’m on my way to believing,  
Oh, and I’m on my way to believing.


	18. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Stars from Les Miserable or Supernatural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again awesome readers. Today's song is sung by Zachariah sometime in season 5 and he's talking to Micheal about Castiel. If you want, you're welcome to leave kudos/comments and if you have any song requests, leave them in the comments. Enjoy!

There, out in the darkness,  
A fugitive running,  
Fallen from heaven,  
Fallen from grace,  
Mike be my witness,  
I never shall yield,  
Till I have his old grace,  
Till I have his old grace.

He knows his way with hunters,  
Mine is the way of lord,  
Those who follow the heavenly hostess,  
Shall have their reward,  
And as he fell,  
As Lucifer fell,  
The flames,  
The sword.

Grace,  
In our multitude,  
Scarce to be counted,  
Filling the heavens,  
With order and light,  
We are the sentinels,  
Strong, bright, and pure,  
Keeping watch in the night,  
Keeping watch in the night.

We know our place in the sky,  
We hold our course and our aim,  
And in each of our cohorts,  
We fight and we fight,  
And are all each the same,  
And as you fell as Lucifer fell,  
You fall in shame.

And so it must be, for so it is written,  
On the doorway to paradise,  
That those who falter and those who fall,  
Must pay the price.

Mike, let me find him,  
That I may see him,  
Safe behind bars,  
I will never rest,  
Till then,  
This I swear,  
This I swear to our God.


	19. Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Demons by Imagine Dragons or Supernatural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So this song is from Dean's POV talking to Cas in season 10. This chapter is destiel, so, forewarning. if you care to leave kudos/comments, feel free, and if you have any song suggestions, leave them in the comments. Enjoy

When the days are old,  
When your grace burns cold,  
And the saints we see,  
Are all made of gold.

And your dreams all fail,  
And the ones we hail,  
Are the worst of all,  
And the blood runs stale.

I wanna hide the truth,  
I wanna shelter you,  
But with the dark inside,  
There’s nowhere we can hide.

No matter what we fight,  
We still are made of spite,  
This is my kingdom come,  
This is my kingdom come.

When you feel my rage,  
Look into my eyes,  
It’s where my demons hide,  
It’s where my demons hide,  
Don’t get to close,  
It’s dark inside,  
It’s where my demons hide,  
It’s where my demons hide.

When the blade does call,  
It’s hard not to fall,  
Into evil’s evils hand,  
And start killing all.

So go dig my grave,  
There’s no way to save,  
I’ll start crying out,  
From the mess I’ve made.

Don’t wanna let you down,  
But I am Hell bound,  
Though this is all for you,  
Don’t wanna hide the truth.

No matter what we fight,  
We still are made of spite,  
This is my kingdom come,  
This is my kingdom come.

When you feel my rage,  
Look into my eyes,  
It’s where my demons hide,  
It’s where my demons hide,  
Don’t get to close,  
It’s dark inside,  
It’s where my demons hide,  
It’s where my demons hide.

They say it’s all the blade,  
I say it’s not that way,  
It’s woven in my soul,  
I need to let it go.

Your eyes they shine so bright,  
They’re filled with Heavens light,  
I can’t escape this now,  
Unless you show me how.

When you feel my rage,  
Look into my eyes,  
It’s where my demons hide,  
It’s where my demons hide,  
Don’t get to close,  
It’s dark inside,  
It’s where my demons hide,  
It’s where my demons hide.


	20. On My Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own On My Own from Les Miserable or Supernatural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again lovelies. So this fic my or may not update for a bit because I have no more songs in line to go up. I'll be working on that ASAP but I've been super busy with art camp, and have had no time or energy to make more. Anyway, this song is from Dean's POV to John just after he went missing but before he went and got Sam. It's NOT romantic, 'cause that would be weird. If you want, you can leave kudos/comment, and if you have a song request, leave it in the comments. Enjoy!

On my own,  
Pretending he’s beside me,  
All alone,  
I drive on until it’s morning,  
Without him,  
I hear his orders calling,  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes,  
And I'm not falling.

On the hunt,  
The bullets shine like silver,  
All the knives or misted with some innards,  
In the darkness, he calls my phone with new light,  
And all I hear is him talking forever and forever.

And I know,  
It’s only in my mind,  
That I’m hunting by myself and not with him,  
And although I know that he’s got mind,  
Still I say, he’s a dad for us.

I love him,  
But when the hunt is over,  
He’s still gone,  
Silver’s just plain silver,  
Without him,  
The world around me changed,  
The car is bare and everywhere,  
People are still unaware.

I love him,  
But every hunt I’m learning,  
All my life,  
All I have done is serving,  
Without me,  
He will still hunt what killed mom,  
And try to find the happiness,  
That we have never known.

I miss him.  
I miss him.  
But I’m all on my own.


	21. Angel In Blue Jeans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Angel In Blue Jeans by Train or Supernatural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I actually posted a chapter today! I've been running on mental fumes for the past week so it's surprising I managed to write this. Anyways, this song is from Dean's POV in early season 9 from episodes 1-6 and he's talking to Cas. Feel free to leave kudos/comments, and if you have a song suggestion, leave it in the comments. Enjoy!

And though he lost all of his grace,  
And had sex with someone else,  
I love him just the same,  
And as we drove along the road,  
And sang along to songs,  
I’ll love him till my last breath’s gone,  
Like a river made of silver,  
Everyone came running to the scene,  
I was raised up by his love,  
By an angel in blue jeans.

Whoa oh oh oh oh oh.

Late that night he went away,  
I chased him out the bunker,  
Then lost him where the music never plays,  
And though I know it was my fault,  
I felt the guilt inside me,  
I’ve loved him since last judgment day,  
Like a sunrise made of white lies,  
Everything was nothing as it seems,  
I was raised up by his love,  
By an angel in blue jeans.

Whoa oh oh oh oh oh,  
Whoa oh oh oh oh oh.

I hear him call my phone all the time,  
I go get what’s mine,  
I think my heart will find what I do need,  
I see a million different ways,  
To never find him alive.

I woke up in nobodies arms,  
Strange and so familiar,  
But everything is wrong,  
I feel alive but also dead,  
Somehow awake in my own head,  
And there you aren’t,  
Like a highway headed my way,  
Hunts aren’t what they seem,  
I was shot down by your love,  
My angel in blue jeans.

Whoa oh oh oh oh oh,  
Whoa oh oh oh oh oh,  
Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah,  
Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah.


	22. E.T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own E.T by Katy Perry or Supernatural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers, today's song is from Dean's POV to Cas from season 4-5. If you want, you can leave kudos/comments, and if you have any song suggestions, leave them in the comments. Enjoy!

You’re so hypnotizing  
You seem like the devil,  
How are you an angel?

Your touch magnetizing,  
Feels like am healing,  
Leaves my body reeling.

They say, stay away,  
You‘re not like the others,  
Futuristic lover,  
Different wavelength,  
They don’t understand you.

You’re from a whole ‘nother realm,  
A different dimension,  
You brought me to life,  
I’m ready to go,  
Let’s head into to this fight.

Save me, sa-sa-save me,  
Infect me your grace,  
And raise me from perdition.

Take me, ta-ta-take me,  
Wanna be a hero,  
Saving Armageddon.

Boy, you’re an angel,  
Your touch so grace filled,  
It’s supernatural,  
Extraterrestrial.

You’re so supersonic,  
You showed off your powers,  
Stunned me with your lasers,  
Your wings are cosmic,  
Every move is magic.

You’re from a whole ‘nother world,  
A different dimension,  
You brought me to life,  
I’m ready to go,  
Let’s head into this fight.

Save me, sa-sa-save me,  
Infect me your grace,  
And raise me from perdition.

Take me, ta-ta-take me,  
Wanna be a hero,  
Saving Armageddon.

Boy, you’re an angel,  
Your tough so grace filled,  
It’s supernatural,  
Extraterrestrial.

This is transcendental,  
On another level,  
Boy, you’ll heal all my scars.

I wanna walk on your wavelength,  
And be there when you vibrate,  
For you I’ll risk it all,  
All.

Save me, sa-sa-save me,  
Infect me your grace,  
And raise me from perdition.

Take me, ta-ta-take me,  
Wanna be a hero,  
Saving Armageddon.

Boy, you’re an angel,  
Your tough so grace filled,  
It’s supernatural,  
Extraterrestrial.

Extraterrestrial,  
Extraterrestrial.

Boy, you’re an angel,  
Your touch so grace filled,  
It’s supernatural,  
Extraterrestrial.


	23. Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Shots by Imagine Dragons or Supernatural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry this is late, I've been busy. Anyways, this song is from Sam's POV and takes place near the end of season 10 when they're all trying to cure Dean of the mark. As always, if you want, feel free to leave kudos/comments, and if you have any song suggestions, leave them in the comments. Enjoy!

I’m sorry for everything,  
Oh, everything I’ve done.

Will you stay right here?  
Will you need a lure?  
When I keep saying that I’m looking for a better cure,  
Oh, I’m wishing you’re here,  
But I’m wishing you’re wrong,  
I can’t save you but I’m trying, we don’t have that long.

Oh, I’ve gone and messed it up,  
Oh, this is just my luck,  
Over and over and over again.

I’m sorry for everything,  
Oh, everything I’ve done,  
From the second I was born it seems I had some demon’s blood,  
And then I shot, shot, shot a hole through everything I loved,  
Oh, I shot, shot, shot a hole through every single thing that I loved.

What will look for?  
What will I now then do?  
While I keep saying that I’m looking for a cure for you,  
Oh, I’m wishing I had what I’d taken for granted,  
I can’t help you if you only wanna prove me wrong.

Oh, I’ve gone and messed it up,  
Oh, this is just my luck,  
Over and over and over again.

I’m sorry for everything,  
Oh, everything I’ve done,  
From the second I was born it seems I had some demon’s blood,  
And then I shot, shot, shot a hole through everything I loved,  
Oh, I shot, shot, shot a hole through every single thing that I loved.

In the meantime we let it go,  
On the hunt now,  
We used to know,  
I won’t let you fade away,  
Oh, won’t let you fade away,  
At the road side,  
You used to go,  
In the street light,  
We let it go,  
I won’t let you fade away,  
Oh, won’t let you fade away.

And there’s no time to change our minds,  
Oh, there’s no time to change our minds,  
Oh, Dean, can you hear me?  
Won’t let you fade away.

I’m sorry for everything,  
Oh, everything I’ve done,  
From the second I was born it seems I had some demon’s blood,  
And then I shot, shot, shot a hole through everything I loved,  
Oh, I shot, shot, shot a hole through every single thing that I loved.

In the meantime we let it go,  
On the hunt now,  
We used to know,  
I won’t let you fade away,  
Oh, won’t let you fade away,  
At the road side,  
You used to go,  
In the street light,  
We let it go,  
I won’t let you fade away,  
Oh, won’t let you fade away.

And there’s no time to change our minds,  
Oh, there’s no time to change our minds,  
Oh, Dean, can you hear me?  
Won’t let you fade away.


	24. New Divide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own New Divide by Linkin Park or Supernatural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers. So this song is Dean's POV sometime in season 4 reflecting on his time in Hell as he's talking to Cas. If you want, you can leave kudos/comments, and if you have any song suggestions, leave them in the comments. Enjoy!

I remembered black eyes,  
The fire all around me,  
I remembered each slash,  
As time began to blur,  
Like a startling sign,  
That fate had finely found me,  
And your voice was all I heard,  
That I got what I deserved.

So give me reason,  
To prove me wrong,  
To wash this memory clean,  
Let the grace fill,  
The distance in your eyes,  
Give me reason,  
To fill this hole,  
Connect the space between,  
Let it be enough to save some people’s lives,  
And fight the dark inside.

There was nothing in sight,  
But memories left abandoned,  
There was nowhere to hide,  
Blood the color of rose  
And then I caved in,  
And strung up innocent souls,  
And your voice was all I heard,  
And I got what I deserved.

So give me reason,  
To prove me wrong,  
To wash this memory clean,  
Let the grace fill,  
The distance in your eyes,  
And fight the dark inside.

In every loss in every lie,  
In every fight where we could die,  
And each regret and each goodbye,  
Was a mistake to great to hide,  
And your voice was all I heard,  
That I got what I deserved.

So give me reason,  
To prove me wrong,  
To wash this memory clean,  
Let the grace fill,  
The distance in your eyes,  
Give me reason,  
To fill this hole,  
Connect the space between,  
Let it be enough to save some people’s lives,  
And fight the dark inside,  
And fight the dark inside,  
And fight the dark inside.


	25. Gone, Gone, Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Gone, Gone, Gone by Phillip Pillips or Supernatural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry this is late. Anyways, this chapter is from Dean's POV to Sam in any season about how he'd sacrifice himself for his brother. Not meant to be wincest (unless you want it to be, then feel free to interpret it that way). Feel free to leave kudos/comment, and if you have any suggestions, leave them in the comments. Enjoy!

When life leaves you high and dry,  
I’ll trade my soul for your time,  
‘Cause you need help, ‘cause you need help,  
I’ll shut down the angels lights,  
I’ll die, kill, I’ll beg and bribe,  
To make you well, to make you well.

When enemies are at our door,  
I’ll fight through this horrid war,  
‘Cause you need help, ‘cause you need help,  
Your hope dangling by a string,  
I’ll bear all your suffering,  
To make you well, to make you well.

Give me reason to believe,  
That you still care a lot for me.

And I would do it, for you,  
Sammy, I’m not moving on,  
I’ll try to save you when you’re gone,  
For you, for you,  
You will never be alone,  
I’ll try to save you when you’re gone,  
And long after you’re gone, gone, gone.

When you feel like your falling,  
Just remember our calling,  
Save some innocents, some innocents,  
And if you’re feeling empty,  
Not a thing will prevent me,  
Tell me what you need, what do you need?

I surrender honestly,  
I hope you’d do the same for me.

So I would do it for you, for you,  
Sammy I’m not moving on,  
I try to save you when you’re gone,  
For you, for you,  
You will never be alone,  
I’ll try to save you when you’re gone,  
And long after you’re gone, gone, gone.

You’re my back bone,  
You’re my corner stone,  
You’re my brother, we don’t stop moving,  
You’re my one kin,  
You’re my life’s reason,  
You’re the pulse that I’ve always needed,  
Like a gun, Sammy, don’t stop beating,  
Like a gun, Sammy, don’t stop beating,  
Like a gun, Sammy, don’t stop beating,  
Like a gun my heart always stops beating…

For you, for you,  
Sammy, I’m not moving on,  
I’ll try to save you when you’re gone,  
For you, for you,  
You will never be alone,  
I’ll try to save you when you’re gone,  
For you, for you,  
Sammy, I’m not moving on,  
I’ll try to save you when you’re gone,  
For you, for you,  
You will never be alone,  
I’ll try to save you when you’re gone, gone.

Like a gun, Sammy, don’t stop beating,  
Like a gun, Sammy, don’t stop beating,  
Like a gun, Sammy, don’t stop beating,  
Like a gun my heart always stops beating for you.

And long after you’re gone, gone, gone,  
I’ll save you long after you’re gone, gone, gone.


	26. Kryptonite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down or Supernatural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers, so this song is from Cas' POV in The Man Who Would Be King when he's talking with Dean. You can interpret it as destiel, you can not, neither one's wrong. Feel free to leave kudos/comments and if you have any song suggestions leave them in the comments. Enjoy!

I walked upon to earth and watched over all of mankind,  
I left some bodies lying somewhere in the sand of time,  
But I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon.

And I feel there’s nothing I can do, yeah.

I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon,  
After all I knew it had be something to do with you two,  
I didn’t mind what used to happen now and then,  
But now I can see earth coming to an end.

If I am crazy then will you still call me an angel,  
If we’re alive and well will you be there under my spell,  
I’d fight right by your side,  
With my superhuman might,  
Kryptonite.

You called me wrong, you called me weak,  
But still your life I will not reap,  
You took for granted all the times I never let you down,  
You sold your soul and went to Hell,  
If not for me then you’d not be well,  
I pulled you up and put you back on solid ground.

If I am crazy then will you still call me an angel,  
If we’re alive and well will you be there under my spell,  
I’d fight right by your side,  
With my superhuman might,  
Kryptonite.

If I am crazy then will you still call me an angel,  
If we’re alive and well will you be there under my spell,  
I’d fight right by your side,  
With my superhuman might,  
Kryptonite.

If I am crazy then will you still call me an angel,  
If we’re alive and well will you be there under my spell,  
I’d fight right by your side,  
With my superhuman might,  
Kryptonite.

Oh, whoa, whoa,  
Oh, whoa, whoa,  
Oh, whoa, whoa.


	27. Shoot To Thrill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Shoot To Thrill by AC/DC or Supernatural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers, to this is from either of the Winchester's POV towards any monster/demon/whatever and takes place in no particular season. As always, feel free to leave kudos/comments, and if you have any song suggestions, leave them in the comments. Enjoy!

All the demons who want to kill and to reap,  
And the monster who wanna eat,  
Just keep coming,  
Try to keep away from me,  
‘Cause I’m the one who’s gonna make you burn,  
I’m gonna take you down,  
Down, down, down,  
So don’t come around,  
I’m gonna pull it, pull it,  
Pull the trigger,  
Shoot to kill save the girl,  
Too many monsters too many kills, yeah,  
Shoot to kill save the girl,  
I got my machete gonna slice it at will.

I’m a hunter I cut open your skin,  
Mess with me; you’d be cutting it close,  
‘Cause I’m illegal,  
I got everything,  
Don’t even think about eating folks,  
I’m gonna take you down,  
Yeah down, down, down,  
So don’t come around,  
I’m gonna pull it, pull it,  
Pull the trigger,  
Shoot to kill save the girl,  
Too many monsters too many kills,  
Shoot to kill save the girl.

I got my machete gonna slice it at will,  
‘Cause I shoot to kill and I’m save the girl,  
I can’t hunt enough and I don’t get my fill,  
Shoot to kill save the girl,  
Pull the trigger, pull it,  
Pull it, pull it,  
Pull the trigger,  
Shoot to kill save the girl,  
Too many monsters too many kills,  
Shoot to kill save the girl,  
I got my machete gonna slice it at will.

‘Cause I shoot to kill and I save the girl,  
I can’t hunt enough and I don’t get my fill,  
‘Cause I shoot to kill save the girl,  
Play it again,  
Shoot you down, yeah,  
I’m gonna hunt down all the monsters here now,  
Shoot you, I’m gonna shoot you,  
Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
I’m gonna shoot you down, yeah, yeah,  
I’m gonna shoot you down, down, down, down, down,  
Shoot you, shoot you, shoot you down,  
I’m gonna to shoot to kill,  
Save the girl,  
Shoot to kill.


	28. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Home by Phillip Phillips or Supernatural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry i didn't update yesterday, I was really busy and sort of forget, and when I did get around to it my wifi decided that was a good time to stop working. So, I'm uploading two chapters today to make up for it. Anyways, this song is Dean to Sam, set in no specific season whenever they're dealing with The Big Bad and going through man-pain stuff. As always, feel free to leave kudos/comments, I love every single one of them. And if you have any song suggestions, leave them in the comments. Enjoy!

Hang on to me as we go,  
As we roll down this long empty road,  
And although this hunt (hunt) is taking far too long.

Just know you’re not alone,  
Because with you it’s always home.

Settle down, it’ll all be clear,  
Don’t pay no mind to the demons,  
They won’t kill us here,  
The trouble – it might drag us down,  
If we get lost, we can always be found.

Just know you’re not alone,  
Because with you it’s always home.

Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo-oo  
Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo-oo,  
Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-, aa-aa-aa-aa,  
Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa, aa-aa-aa-aa.

Settle down, it’ll all be clear,  
Don’t pay no mind to the demons,  
They won’t kill us here,  
The trouble – it might drag us down,  
If we get lost, we can always be found.

Just know you’re not alone,  
Because with you it’s always home.

(Come on)

Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo-oo,  
Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo-oo,  
Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo-oo,  
Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo-oo,  
Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa, aa-aa-aa-aa,  
Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa, aa-aa-aa-aa,  
Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa, aa-aa-aa-aa,  
Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa, aa-aa-aa-aa.


	29. I Will Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own I Will Wait by Mumford And Sons or Supernatural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, so this is the last song for a week because I'm going on vacation. Sorry. This song is from Dean's POV after Sam come's back from Hell soulless and it sort of goes from 6x01 to 6x09. You're free to leave kudos/comments, and if you have any song requests, leave them in the comments. Enjoy!

Well I found home,  
Like a stone,  
And I fell heavy into her arms,  
These days of dusk,  
Which we’ve known,  
Will grow in weight with this new storm.

I put it down,  
Wait for now,  
I put it down,  
For found ground

And I will try, I will try for you,  
And I will try, I will try for you.

Back from the cage,  
With new rage  
Well, you forget but me I forgave,  
Know what you’ve seen,  
I see you’re less,  
Than what I’ve known of you in the past.

‘Cause I will try, I will try for you,  
I will try, I will try for you,  
I will try, I will try for you,  
I will try , I will try for you.

Now I’ll be bold,  
As well as strong,  
To save your head as well as your soul,  
So save my flesh,  
And don’t tell lies,  
You’re untethered and free to disguise.

I put it down,  
Wait for now,  
I put it down,  
For found ground.

Raise my voice,  
And save your soul,  
Will bow my head,  
Keep my heart slow.

‘Cause I will try, I will try for you,  
I will try, I will try for you,  
I will try, I will try for you,  
I will try, I will try for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave song suggestions, because I've been running on written the-day-of songs here and it would be great to hear reader feed-back.


	30. Bad Moon Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Bad Moon Rising by Creedence Clearwater Revival or Supernatural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! An update! So originally I wasn't going to update until Monday at the earliest seeing as that's when I get back from vacation, but I felt like doing this, so I did. Anyways, this song is one of the brothers to the other in season 5 during the apocalypse. Please leave kudos/comments, and please also leave song suggestion in the comments. Enjoy!

I see Lucifer arising,  
I see demons on the way,  
I see innocents a'dying,  
I see bad times today.

Let's raze Hell tonight,  
But it's bound to take our lives,  
There's Lucifer on the rise.

I hear exorcisms rolling,  
I know Croatoan's here,  
I think the angels are a'glowing,  
They're filled with understandable fear.

Let's raze Hell tonight,  
But it's bound to take our lives,  
There's Lucifer on the rise.

All right!

Hope we will fight this together,  
Hope we won't actually die,  
Looks like Satan's got a temper,  
Angels will fight him and die.

Let's raze Hell tonight,  
But it's bound to take our lives,  
There's Lucifer on the rise.

Let's raze Hell tonight,  
But it's bound to take our lives,  
There's Lucifer on the rise.


	31. My Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own My Eyes from Dr. Horrible or Supernatural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy since school just started and I joined cross country, so I just didn't have time for this. But I'm back. Anyways, this song takes place at the beginning of season 4 when Sam still thinks what he's doing is good and hasn't told Dean though, and before he meets the angels and finds out their dicks, and while Dean's remembering his time in Hell. Feel free to leave kudos/comments and if you have any song suggestions, I beg you to leave them in the comments. Enjoy!

**Dean:** Any demon that’s known pain,

Is making this world turn very insane,

And the point that I don’t see is how I let Alistair get to me,

And how will I stop this fiery rain?

 

Listen close to the monsters calls,

Hear them roar all around,

Lives and limbs are all taken apart,

Bodies lay on the ground.

 

I cannot believe my eyes,

How the world’s filled with filth and lies,

But it’s plain to see the monster inside of me,

Is on the rise.

 

 **Sam:** Look around,

We’re saving souls and getting found,

Just when I felt I’d nearly drowned,

Ruby showed me solid ground.

 

And I believe in God up from above,

Keeping us safe and sound,

With hope we will do our part,

And save some lives right now.

 

I cannot believe my eyes,

Are angels finely growing wise,

Because it seems to me,

Some kind of harmony,

Is on the rise.

 

 **Dean:** Any demon that’s known pain

 **Sam:** Take it slow

 

 **Dean:** Could spend it whole life making fiery rain

 **Sam:** I don’t want him to just yet know

 

 **Dean:** Because they're everywhere and

 **Sam:** The things that I’m afraid to show

 

 **Dean:** Sammy doesn’t seem to care and I feel that the dark will be all that remains

 **Sam:** I suddenly control this flow

 

 **Dean:** Listen close to the monsters calls

 **Sam:** And I do believe that I can save them all

 

 **Dean:** Hear them roar all around

 **Sam:** Keeping them safe and sound

 

 **Dean:** Lives and limbs all coming apart

 **Sam:** With hope we will do our part

 

 **Dean:** Bodies lay on the ground

 **Sam:** And save some lives right now

 

 **Dean:** I cannot believe my eyes, how the world’s filled with filth and lies

 **Sam:** I cannot believe my eyes, are angels finely growing wise

 

 **Dean:** But it’s plain to see the monster inside of me is on the rise

 **Sam:** And it’s plain to see the power inside of me is on the rise


	32. Ex's & Oh's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Ex's & Oh's by Elle King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back! With school starting and depression kicking in, it was hard to write anything. I'd run out of ideas for a a bit, but I'm back. So this song is from Cas' POV during season five just after he fell, when the angels and demons want him dead and the Winchesters want his help. As always, please leave kudos/comments, and if you have any song suggestions, leave them in the comments. Enjoy!

Well I once saw a boy down in Hell's fiery land,  
I brought him up to earth so he could live and be a man,  
Whoa, I never let him go.

Now all of the bad demons have been cursing on my name,  
'Cause I found me a reason to help and save the day,  
Hey, hey, and then I made the demons pay.

One, two, three, angels are after me,  
But I'm the only seraph that they never gonna keep,  
One, two, three, angels are after me,  
They always wanna kill but they never do catch me.

Demons and the bros, bros, bros, they want me,  
Like ghosts they haunt me to make 'em all,  
They won't let go,  
Demons and bros.

I had to kill some demons who were selling their lies,  
They told me to beat it and they flashed their black eyes,  
My, my, how Armageddon flies.

I love that I fly, and I like when I'm alone,  
So the monsters keep running, and the heads they just roll,  
You know, when your with the bros.

One, two, three, angels are after me,  
But I'm the only seraph that they never gonna keep,  
One, two, three, angels are after me,  
They always wanna kill but they never do catch me.

Demons and the bros, bros, bros, they want me,  
Like ghosts they haunt me to make 'em all,  
They won't let go,  
Demons and bros.

The demons, and the bros, bros, bros, they want me,  
Like ghosts they haunt me to make 'em all,  
They won't let go,  
Demons and bros.

One, two, three, angels are after me,  
Looking for our father who we're never gonna see,  
One, two, three, angels are after me,  
They always wanna kill but they never do catch me.

The demons, and the bros, bros, bros, they want me,  
Like ghosts they haunt me to make 'em all,  
They won't let go,  
Demons and bros.

Demons and the bros, bros, bros, they want me,  
Like ghosts they haunt me to make 'em all,  
They won't let go,  
Demons and bros.


	33. Little Loin Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Little Loin Man by Mumford & Sons or Supernatural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, so this song is either of the Winchester brothers to Crowley anytime after his fall to (almost) humanity when he's whining or bitching about something, probably in season 10. As always feel free to leave kudos/comments, and if you want, you can leave song suggestions in the comments. Enjoy!

Weep for yourself, my man,  
You’ll never have a thing in your heart,  
Weep, little lying man,  
You’re not as brave as you were at the start,  
Rate yourself and rake yourself,  
Take all the courage you have left,  
And waste it on fixing all the problems you have made in your own Hell.

And it was all your fault not mine,  
‘Cause it was your soul on the line,  
You’ve gone and fucked it up this time,  
Didn’t you, my king,  
Didn’t you, my…

Tremble for yourself, my man,  
You know that we have done this all before,  
Tremble little lying man,  
We’ve never settled any of our scores,  
You’ve burned some grace and saved your face,  
From angels who have tried to end your wreck,  
Now deal with your mother and spend your days saving our necks.

And it was all your fault not mine,  
‘Cause it was your soul on the line,  
You’ve gone and fucked it up this time,  
Didn’t you my king?

And it was all your fault not mine,  
‘Cause it was your soul on the line,  
You’ve gone and fucked it up this time,  
Didn’t you my king?  
Didn’t you my king?

And it was all your fault not mine,  
‘Cause it was your soul on the line,  
You’ve gone and fucked it up this time,  
Didn’t you my king?

And it was all your fault not mine,  
‘Cause it was your soul on the line,  
You’ve gone and fucked it up this time,  
Didn’t you my king?  
Didn’t you my king?


	34. I Bet My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own I Bet My Life by Imagine Dragons or Supernatural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song is Dean talking to Sam after he got back from Hell and what the angels have in store for them. Please leave kudos/comments, and if you have any song suggestions, feel free to leave them in the comments. Enjoy!

I knew I took the path that you would never want for me,  
I knew I let you down, didn’t I?  
So many sleepless nights when you were trying to save me,  
Well I’m just a soul that lost the fight.

Now remember when I told you that’s the last you’d see of me,  
Remember when you almost were in tears,  
I knew I took the path that you would never want for me,  
I went to Hell for forty years.

So I, I’d trade my life, I’d trade my life,  
I’d trade my life for you,  
I, I’d trade my life, I’d trade my life,  
I’d trade my life for you.

I’ve cut so many souls and never in my wildest dreams,  
Would I come back to life to you,  
I’ve spent so many nights trying not to be so cruel,  
But I broke that single truth.

Now remember when I told you that’s the last you’d see of me,  
Remember when you almost were in tears,  
I knew I took the path that you would never want for me,  
I went to Hell for forty years.

So I, I’d trade my life, I’d trade my life,  
I’d trade my life for you,  
I, I’d trade my life, I’d trade my life,  
I’d trade my life for you.

Don’t tell me that I’m strong,  
I know I broke a lock,  
That opens Luci’s door,  
And please don’t listen when they say,  
That the angels are okay,  
And the times that I have prayed,  
Mean that I am truly done.

So I, I’d trade my life, I’d trade my life,  
I’d trade my life for you,  
I, I’d trade my life, I’d trade my life,  
I’d trade my life for you.

So I, I’d trade my life, I’d trade my life,  
I’d trade my life for you,  
I, I’d trade my life, I’d trade my life,  
I’d trade my life for you.


	35. Fix You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fix You by Coldplay or Supernatural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song is either Dean to Sam or Sam to Dean when they're feeling down and hopeless during season 5. Please leave kudos/comments, and if you have an song suggestions, leave them in the comments. Enjoy!

We've all tried our best, don't often succeed,  
Never get what we want, but just what we need,  
We'll feel so tired, but can't yet sleep,  
Stuck with the worst,  
And the blood comes running down our skin,  
When we lose a fight we thought we'd win,  
What we've both done is worse than sin,  
Saving the world.

I will guide you home,  
And relight your hope,  
And I will try to save you.

With heaven above and Hell below,  
They try so hard to get us to go,  
But we have to try so they will know,  
Just what we're worth.

I will guide you home,  
And relight your hope,  
And I will try to save you.

Blood runs down our skin,  
When we lose a fight we thought we'd win,  
Blood runs down our skin and I,  
Blood runs down our skin,  
I promise you I won't let those angel dicks in,  
Blood runs down our skin and I.

I will guide you home,  
And relight your hope,  
And I will try to save you.


	36. Monster (Paramore)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Monster by Paramore or Supernatural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back! So this song is Dean in season 10 when he feels that he's losing the fight with the mark. Feel free to leave kudos/comments, and if you have any song suggestions, leave them in the comments. Enjoy!

I had a conscience, so solid, now it’s like water,  
And I feel like drowning, and my mind is getting darker,  
But I feel the marks pull, it’s pulling me down to the bottom,  
But I will fight it, as long as I can then try harder.

I’d kill the whole world, I’d kill the whole world,  
I’m turning into a monster, go and save your hides,  
Don’t you try to bother saving my life,  
‘Cause I'll be gone, will lose my mind.

O-oh, uh-oh, uh o-oh uh-oh.

I’m only human, I’ve tried to fight this mark on me,  
But I’m now the villain, despite what you’re always preaching,  
Call me a savior, I’m just trying to save some,  
But I’m getting weaker,  
I feel the mark calling.

(Calling, calling)

I’d kill the whole world, I’d kill the whole world,  
I’m turning into a monster, go and save your hides,  
Don’t you try to bother saving my life,  
'Cause I’ll be gone, will lose my mind.

We are running out of solutions,  
I hate this tension,  
And not knowing the answers,  
Now I’m gonna lose it,  
I’m gonna lose it.

I’d kill the whole world, I’d kill the whole world,  
I’m turning into a monster, go and save your hides,  
Don’t you try to bother saving my life,  
'Cause I’ll be gone, will lose my mind.

I’d kill the whole world, I’d kill the whole world,  
I’m turning into a monster, go and save your hides,  
Don’t you try to bother saving my life,  
'Cause I’ll be gone, will lose my mind.


	37. Gasoline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Gasoline by Halsey or Supernatural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This song Dean about his self loathing/self opinion, basically just man pain. Please leave kudos/comments, and if you have any song suggestions, feel free to leave them in the comments. Enjoy!

Were you broken like me? Start Armageddon like me?  
Sold your soul and then down into Hell were thrown were like me?  
Just to see your brother follow a demon like me?  
Would you want your only friend to be fallen like me?

Are you hunting just to try and relive pain like me?  
Do you tear yourself apart 'cause your insane like me?  
Do the people talk about you to your face like me?  
Saying that 'your not like your brother, you're no brain' like me?

And what I always say.

"You can't wake up, this is not a dream,  
I must be a machine, I am not a human being,  
With my soul all patched up, living with a screen,  
Low on self esteem, and I run on hunting things."

Oh, oh, oh, oh,  
I think there's a crack in my soul,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh,  
My demons won't leave me alone.

My intentions were gold, now they're cold.

Are you deranged like me? Are you strange like me?  
Lighting matches just to set bodies aflame like me?  
Did you cause an earth destroying force again like me?  
Never speaking cause your taking all the blame like me?

And what I always say.

"You can't wake up, this is not a dream,  
I must be a machine, I am not a human being,  
With my soul all patched up, living with a screen,  
Low on self esteem, and I run on hunting things."

Oh, oh, oh, oh,  
I think there's a crack in my soul,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh,  
My demons won't leave me alone.

My intentions were gold, now they're cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if any of the lyrics in this don't quite match u with the original song, please let me know, but if so please do it kindly. Thanks!


	38. Mary Did You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Christmas carol Mary Did You Know or Supernatural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while, but here's some Christmas themed songs! As always, I appreciate kudos/comments, and feel to leave song suggestions in the comments as well. Enjoy!

Mary did you know,  
That your baby boys would one day be good hunters,  
Mary did you know,  
That your baby boys would save some sons and daughters,  
Did you know,  
That your baby boys will try to redeem you,  
These kids that you love so much will someday soon miss you.

Mary did you know,  
That your baby boys will turn out to be kind men,  
Mary did you know,  
That your baby boys will save the world with their hands,  
Did you know,  
That your baby boys will walk where angels trod,  
That your perfect little children will fight the force of god.

Mary did you know… Ooo Ooo Ooo.

Demons will fall,  
The ghosts will burn,  
The monsters go to Hell  
Hunters will call,  
Angels will learn,  
And they have Castiel.

Mary did you know,  
That your baby boys saved all of creation,  
Mary did you know,  
That your baby boys will one day find salvation,  
Did you know,  
That your baby boys are heavens perfect lambs,  
That your children will be heroes of a land.


End file.
